insektpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kruds
The Kruds (Beurks in the original French dub) (Yuks in the US dub) are tribe of dark and dull insectoids, who tries and fails to overthrow the flower city and attempt daffodil wood in order to warm up their leader, Queen Katheter. Origins Before the Verigreens, The Black Planet was entirely ruled by Kruds until the prism arrived and change the planet forever. While most Kruds decide to enjoy their new life as Verigreens, the other half continues to serve their Queen, no matter what happens. According the episode The BlaKk Planet, They used to have a King who is also called Katheter. Known Members Current * Queen Katheter - Leader, Queen * Prince Maximillian - Prince * Draffsack - Prime Minster * Synapse - Engineer/Inventor * Wasabi - General, Commander in Chief * Fugg - Handyman, Corporal * Captain Roderick Drumsturdy - Captain, Pilot * Corporal Greeb - Corporal, Pilot * The Methane Brothers - Guards * Eric - Prison Guard * Kopius - Announcer Former * Magus - Chief Advisor, Engineer * King Katheter - Leader, King Inventions Known Inventions * Hypertherm * The Krud-O-Pod * The Krudmobile * Kreatur * Kat-Kat * FrogbuKket * The Hovermower * Cloud Clearer * Chicken * Sparky * Auto-mated lumberjacks * Koal Juice Guns * The Vokalizers Unnamed Inventions * A Digger * An Machine shape of Rhino * A Machine like train * Flying Rafts Yuks/Kruds Anthem Song Just like Verigreens, they can also create music, this is also the only proper song to be in the series, not counting Alex's humming in The Prince of RoKk. Full Lyrics French Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! Nous sommes les Beurk!, Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! Nous sommes les Beurk! Les krakra, Les krakra…. Les crachouilleurs de tenebre! Les krekre, les krekre... Les createurs de penombre!'' '' Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! Nous sommes les Beurk! Les konkon, Les konkon…. Les Concasseurs de couleur! Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! Nous sommes les Beurk! V''ive baba, vivekrakra!'' Vive Bakrakra! Beurk! Beurk! Beurk! Nous sommes les Beurk! English Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! We are the Beurk! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! We are the Beurk The krakra, The krakra .... The spitchers of darkness! The krekre, the krekre ... The creators of penumbra! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! We are the Beurk! The Konkon, The Konkon .... Crushers of color! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! We are the Beurk! Long live baba, long live krakra! Long live Bakrakra! Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! We are the Beurk!'''' UK version The DiplomatiK Bridge Version Wasabi and Fugg: March, March, March, on you're feeted krud, March, March, March, for you're feet! Drumsturdy and Greeb: Will come back, Will come back, Bringing bits of Verigreen! Will come back and begin the begin! Yuk/Krud Statistics Statistic numbers shown in the insektors DVD, in which the following numbers that are shown in Krud Language. Trivia * The whereabouts of King Katheter is unknown, it's possible that he either died, imprisoned or ran away. * In the 2 part episodes, EpidemiK and The Kure, The Kruds voice's get really pitchy after getting the same disease that the Verigreens had, Prince Maximillian is the only krud to be both flightless and pitchy. Category:Tribes Category:The Kruds